Rare
by Nea-Nea-The-Last-Angel
Summary: Naruto was a rarity amongst the rare, something is older brother told him frequently. Kurama cherished his baby brother more then anything, not because he was rare, no, he cherished Naruto because he was the only family he had left. Sasuke and been feeling antsy for the last week, everything was putting him on edge. A/O/B Trope, SasuNaru, MPreg? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

 **This story follows the A/O/B trope**

 **everyone is also demons with animal features such as ears and tails3**

 **Kurama Uzumaki: 25**

 **Naruto Uzumaki: 18**

 **Itachi Uchiha: 30?**

 **Sasuke Uchiha: 25**

 **~~~Rare~~~**

Naruto was a rarity amongst the rare, something is older brother told him frequently. Kurama cherished his baby brother more then anything, not because he was rare, no, he cherished Naruto because he was the only family he had left. Kurama was sure that he would've long ago given up if it had not been for Naruto. Kurama worked two jobs to afford there run down, one bedroom apartment, and the food they needed to live.

Kurama himself was an Beta male, he should've been mated off to an alpha or omega once he was of age, but if that happened, there was no guarantee that Kurama's mate would've also taken his brother in, or if his mate would've even been able too. Kurama was a red fox, and while this was uncommon in the demon world, Naruto was both a rare fox (golden) and an Omega male. Omega's a normally born female, and while every once in awhile a male was born, it was normally to large families or common breeds of demons.

Which was why Naruto was a Rarity amongst the rare.

A rare breed of demon, the golden foxes was an extinct breed of demons, one cropping up every once in a blue moon, and always born alpha. Naruto should have been an alpha or a beta.

Kurama smiled as his brother's baby blue eyes blinked at him sleepily, the morning rays of sun finally peeking in through the thin curtains into their room. God he loved his brother, the blond was small and adorable. Kurama couldn't hold back the small chuckle as Naruto smiled and cuddled closer.

"Otouto, what do you want to do for your birthday?" Kurama's voice was smooth and silky,

Naruto sighed, honestly he was scared. It was the first year he would go into heat, and the chances of him finding a mate were extremely high, he was likely to be claimed by a strong, ruthless alpha. He wasn't entirely sure what he wanted in a mate, but he was afraid of what he was most likely to find himself with. If only he was a beta like he had pretended, then he could stay with his brother forever. Naruto had been pretending to be a beta since he could understand his role in the world, he knew that if others knew he was born an omega, he would've been taken away from his brother by the village and either auctioned off to the highest bidder or used as a political pawn between the villages, the latter was the more likely of the two.

Naruto winced slightly, "can we get ramen?"

~~~Rare~~~

Kurama had lead Naruto through the village with ease, normally Kurama would have taken Naruto to the ramen stand by their apartment, it was cheaper then where he was taking him now, but the red head absolutely adored his baby brother. While he couldn't normally afford Ichiraku, he had put in extra hours at work so he could spoil his brother, even if it was just this once.

Naruto bounced happily, following his brother through Konoha, He could feel eyes following him, his ears flickering somewhat, he would not let this get to him, not today. Most of the demons in the village had animal features, both Naruto and Kurama had fox ears and tails, Naruto had two blond gold ears with white tips, and three silky beautiful blond gold tails; Kurama had red ears with black tips and nine silky red and black tails. Both of them kept only one tail visible, it would do no good to show how strong they could be to just everyone on the streets.

Naruto was practically vibrating with excitement as Ichiraku came into view, he had never eaten there before, as it was more expensive then they could afford, but he knew it was world famous for its ramen. Kurama was nearly purring as he held the door open for his beloved brother, for a brief moment he felt guilty. He wished he could spoil Naruto all the time, the waitress took them to a private table, her brown hair neatly tucked into a white bandanna

"Hello, my name is Ayame, and I'll be your waitress today."

The brothers smiled at her, both ordering Miso ramen and green honey tea, after collecting the order the girl disappeared. Kurama was worried that this would be the last time he could really spend with his brother, Naruto's mate was sure to find him after all.

Most alphas and omegas had a per-destined mate, someone chosen for them before birth, like they were born from the same soul. Although not everyone mated with who they were supposed to, and it was becoming more common that "soul" mates would end up mated to someone else either out of politics or greed. And it was becoming increasingly more common that "soul" mates were being born mate-less.

They both knew Naruto had a "soul" mate though, the blond had started feeling the pull when he was eleven or twelve, it was a little early, but not by much from what either of them knew. They were supposed to feel the pull around hitting puberty and then again, stronger when they entered their first heats as adults. Unfortunately for Kurama, Naruto's birthday signaled the blond's passing into adulthood, and Naruto having been extra clingy (not that he was complaining) were the first signs of Naruto's heat.

The adorable golden fox's mate was probably already feeling the pull to claim him, put wouldn't be able to pin point him until the heat was in full swing. Kurama didn't want his brother to worry, someone as cute and gentle as Naruto had to have a strong caring mate right?

~~~Rare~~~

Sasuke and been feeling antsy for the last week, everything was putting him on edge. His older brother's infuriating smirk said that the older wolf knew exactly what was happening, but his love for teasing his brother and being unhelpful left Sasuke a mess and clueless.

Itachi was a mate-less alpha, he could claim any omega or even a beta, if he had so wanted, but the man was married to his work, and picking a mate would only distract from it. He had wanted children once, after watching both his parents die when he was still a pup, and then taking care of his little brother had brought that to an end. If on the off chance that he and his mate died, he didn't want his children to suffer the same fate he and his brother had.

Sasuke had thankfully been at a friends house the night the fire swept through and destroyed everything they held dear, and if Sasuke had been in the fire that night, Itachi wasn't sure where he'd be now, Sasuke was the reason he kept going after that night. Itachi stiffened slightly at the howl that tore through the empty compound, it seemed Sasuke's mate was ready.

 **Please Review 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys!**

 **There will be a lemon in this chapter!**

 **If you dont want to read the lemon it is marked clearly!**

 **Also thanks to all that reviewed 3 made me super happy!**

 **I'll try and update quickly on this story as it seems so many like it!**

 **Accept for the guest who said it sounded like "Gary Stu" had to look that up btw. Naruto is far from perfect.**

 **~~~Rare~~~**

Kurama had noticed Naruto's face starting to turn pink towards the end of their meal, his eyes looked distant and he panted ever so slightly. Naruto suddenly stood and took off running, something Kurama had not been expecting, he cursed lightly under his breath and called for the check, his baby brother had just gone into heat and was probably heading to the woods.

Naruto's body was burning, he wasn't quite sure what was happening around him, he was dazed and running, something he normally wouldn't do, but then again what was normal? By the time Naruto stopped running, he was in the forest that surround the outer village, he had always felt safe here.

Stripping off his orange hoodie he sat back against the rough bark of a nearby tree, the faint sound of water informed him of the nearby river.

He pulled his knees up to his chest and laid his head down. He kinda understood what was happening now, he was in heat, and soon his body would be wracked with pain, he would feel continuously hot and horny until either his heat passed or someone claimed him.

He hadn't actually met his mate yet, he wasn't sure he wanted to, if someone claimed him he'd have to leave his brother, the only family he had left.

He panted as another wave of heat hit him, this time though it was searing and was the waves hit him again he wasn't sure if he had cried out or not, Naruto bit in to his plump pink lips to keep the cries at bay.

~~~Rare~~~

Sasuke smelled something wonderful, it was sweet and citrus-y, Sasuke normally hated sweets but the smell was enticing, he couldn't stop the howl that tore through his throat when the scent suddenly spiked. The Raven hair man needed to devour whatever the scent was from, Saskue ripped through the house, as he tried to get closer to the scent, the door hanging from its hinges as Sasuke yanked it open and he ran out of his house.

Sasuke smirked as he stepped into the woods, his favorite hunting grounds, he could feel his loins stirring as he stalked closer to the scent, it took him a second to realize what he was seeing. A blond angel, his tiny body leaning against a tree, this elegant legs against his chest as he looked upward, Sasuke was close enough to see beautiful azure eyes.

He stepped closer slowly, basking in the scent of his mate, he growled, causing the beautiful angel to snap his head around, fear and lust darkened his eyes. Sasuke smirked as he stalked closer.

Naruto snapped his head up as he heard a growl, he could feel the growl in his very bones, but it wasn't an angry growl, it was possessive. Naruto pulled himself closer to the tree, The man moving closer to him was nearly foot taller, and his broad shoulders and chest meant he was much stronger then he was, although the dark haired man was lean for an alpha, a creature meant for speed.

Naruto began relaxing against his will as the alpha's musky scent washed over him, like fresh myrrh and cranberries. It was a pleasing scent, meaning this man was likely meant to be his mate. Naruto purred as the man gently cupped his whiskered cheeks, his rough thumb lightly tracing his lips. The lust that filled the blond was terrifying, he _needed_ the man kneeling in front of him, without thinking, he licked the thumb over his lips.

 **/Warning Lemon ahead /**

Sasuke crushed the blond's lips in a searing kiss as he moved as close as he could, pulling the small male onto his lap. The blond eagerly pressing himself closer a small mewl escaping him as the dark haired man licked and suckled at the lips, his hands sliding under the younger's shirt, feeling his burning flesh.

Naruto sighed in relief, his skin briefly cooled by the alpha's touch, the other man's hands brushing against his sides as he removed the fox's shirt, his mouth immediately on his flesh. The wolf nibbed, kissed and licked at the exposed collar bone and thin shoulder of his soon to be mate, Naruto leaned his head back lightly hitting it against the tree, a small moan escaping him.

Sasuke's shirt was gone by the time Naruto blinked, then he was on the forest floor instead of against the tree. Sasuke ground his erection into the others as his hands roughly gripped the smaller's hips, the moan sounded rough.

Naruto couldn't take it,

"pl-please" he whined,

grinding back, that was all he needed.

Sasuke quickly tore their pants away. The dark haired man hungrily drank in the sight below him, an adorable, flushed fox, trying shyly to cover his privates.

Sasuke growled at him lightly, moving the small hands away "mine."

Sasuke's tongue licking the pink tip of his fox, Nartuo let at a startled moan, that was not what he had been excepting, Sasuke took him whole in his mouth, Naruto nearly cried out, the larger man pulled away, not wanting the fun to end so soon. He quickly licked and moistened three fingers before taking the blond back into his mouth, lightly licking and sucking and he slipped a finger into the other's wet opening.

Naruto squirmed trying to get used to the finger invading him, he tried concentrating on the skilled mouth on his cock. The blond moaned lightly as he got used to the feeling, his own fingers finding there way into the man's hair, whimpering as another finger pushed it's way in, Sasuke glared at him lightly as Naruto unknowingly pulled his hair but continued what he was doing.

Sasuke wiggled and curled looking for the magic bundle of nerves. Naruto was suddenly screaming out one of his hands fisting Sasuke's hair the other clawing at the ground as he saw stars. Sasuke swallowed and licked his lips, he watched carefully as he spread his fingers slightly, stretching him as best he could, making sure to poke the blond's g-spot every chance he got.

Naruto was panting and moaning again pretty soon, before he could release again the wonderful fingers were gone and Sasuke was leaning over him, kissing and nibbling his neck again. Positioning himself, he slowly pushed into the blond beneath him, Naruto tried blinking away tears but the girth was a bit much for the small blond.

Sasuke gently kissed away the tears as they fell from the blond's eyes, he slowly pumped the blond under him, trying to ease the pain with pleasure. The blond finally calmed down and nodded to Sasuke, Sasuke slowly thrusted himself in and out of the other, angling to hit the blond's pleasure spot.

Naruto relaxed more as the pain eased up, it had taken him a minute to get used to the size of the alpha. The alpha himself had been nothing but gentle with him and he appreciated that, the bigger man pulled one of his legs up and thrust deeper, still gentle, Naruto arched his back and moaned loudly as Sasuke found what he was looking for.

Sasuke could only smirk as he heard a small gasp from beneath him

"oh fuck" followed by a loud moan,

he thrusted a little harder earning him more moans. It was like cacophony of slapping skin and moans filled the wooded area.

Sasuke suddenly could take no more as his blond was tightening around him, He sank his fangs into the junction of his mate's neck, marking him as his, as he pushed his knot into the tight, hot, heat.

The dark haired man barely caught himself from crushing his small mate, he lightly lapped up the blood on his mate's neck, the blond himself leaning up and sinking his own fangs into the pale column of flesh above him, marking his mate.

 **/Lemon End/**

Sasuke watched slightly stunned as his mate passed out after marking him, he smiled lightly. His mate was completely adorable, after dressing himself and making sure his mate was decent, he picked him up bridal stlye and carried him to the Uchiha compound, his mate's new home.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey thank you so much

Demonscars and fallendarkyoaiangel56 for the reviews 3

I'm also thinking of making an upload schedule?

What days work for yall?

 **Rare**

Naruto blinked his eyes open, immediately searching for his older brother, he really needed cuddles right now. He didn't recognize the room he was in, it was possibly larger then the entire apartment. He quickly sat up, checking to make sure he was alone, he opened the window and climbed out on to the ledge.

It was only the second floor, he maneuvered himself to dangle over the edge of the ledge before jumping down. Naruto landed on his feet, taking off the second they hit the ground, the blond wasn't exactly sure where he was, or how he got there. He remembered the taller man in the woods, and mating, but after that it was all blank.

He rounded a corner, leaning against a door way of a different building was a tall, broad shouldered, alpha male, his face completely blank. The man held a plain coffee cup, his waist length hair down and slightly wild, he simply lifted the mug to his lips and sipped. Naruto was freaking out slightly, and the man's calm demeanor was not helping. Quickly he hoped on to the closest wall and climbed over, with luck he could see the village just on the other side.

At least he kinda knew where he was now, it took him about ten minutes of running through the village, before he turned another corner and was at the run down apartment complex that had housed he and his brother.

~rare~

Kurama was worried but his little brother, sure he could have gone off to meet his mate but there was also the chance someone had stopped him or that it had all been to much on his small shoulders and he had fled. The later seeming the most likely.

Naruto burst through the door then, jumping on Kurama as soon as he was in reach. Naruto clung desperately, telling his brother everything that had happened since he ran from the restaurant the day before, leaving out the details of his mating (although he did indeed inform his brother that he had mated), The blond was shaking in Kurama's arms, not at all seeming happy about the events that took place.

Kurama rocked his brother slightly, gently purring to calm the younger. Naruto wiped his face and looked up at his older brother,

"I wish you could have been my mate, I never wanted to leave your side." Naruto's voice was half a sob that made Kurama's heart clench,

The redhead couldn't have been Naruto's mate even if he had wanted to, he was nothing more then a Beta.

He couldn't give Naruto the luxuries he deserved, he had struggled with putting food on the table as is. He couldn't have given Naruto children, or even a stable future. He hugged the younger Uzumaki closer to himself, as much as he loved the blond, he couldn't give him a future worth having, and while it hurt, it was best that Naruto had found his mate. Naruto had cried himself out, curled against his older brother.

~~Rare~~

Sasuke was panicking, he had left the room for no more then five minutes, (making sure his work would be handled without him) and his angel was gone. He had searched all over his house, and several of the other houses in the Uchiha compound, all empty and desolate as always. Itachi was humming softly outside his own house, trimming hedges, looking all the world domesticated. Sasuke walked over to his older brother,

"Have you seen a small blond wondering around?" he asked carefully,

Itachi smiled "Oh yes, quite the scene. He climbed over the wall over there, I guess he didn't see the gate less then twenty feet from him." he chuckled lightly.

The younger was feeling a little more then pissed,

"Why didn't you stop him?" He knew he was glaring.

Itachi actually looked at him then, something that didn't normally happen, his red eyes narrowed ever so slightly

"It is not _my_ job to look after _your_ mate, Otouto. Besides, I'm sure an un-mated alpha approaching a recently mated omega would have given the poor thing a heart attack." Itachi's voice had seemed stern.

Although Sasuke understood where the older Uchiha was coming from, he still would have preferred that his brother stopped his mate from leaving. It looks like the five minutes he was gone may have been five minutes to long.

Sasuke hated walking around the village during mating season, and although he was marked and mated this time, it didn't stop the hungry looks from the vilolage omegas and even some of the betas as he passed. Sasuke's scent was now a heavenly blend between his scent and that of his mate's, this however didn't seem to detour any of the hungry looks directed at him. Damn it he was a person, not a hunk of meat!

His mate (which he had realized while talking to his brother, that he did not know the name of) lived in possibly the worst part of the village. The houses here (those lucky enough to have a house here) were nothing more then hovels, the apartments were much worse, rundown and beaten.

He was just barely able to smell his mate above the horrid smells, he quickly followed it to small apartment, knocking gently on the door. Sasuke didn't want to scare his mate anymore then he probably already was, small redhead answered the door.

He looked tired, his clothes were rumpled and there were wet marks on his shoulder and chest. Looking resigned the redhead opened the door more and stepped back, letting the alpha into his home. Sasuke looked around discreetly, they had a small amount of furnishings, a couch was pressed against one wall, his sleeping mate laying across it, it looked like half a crate was being used as a bookshelf.

The bookshelf itself had educational books on, although only the basics for understanding Maths and English, the kitchen was mostly bare. Kurama had simply returned to the couch and had started petting his mate, it was obvious to Sasuke that they were related, they looked a lot alike although the redhead's face was sharper and more defined, his build was also taller and stronger then the blond's. Sasuke held his hand out to the redhead

"Sasuke Uchiha, pleasure to met you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!**

 **Thanks for the reviews. I love them**

 **and to Lara5170, Itachi knows that Naruto is rare just not how much so,**

 **Sasuke is vaguely aware that there aren't many golden foxes in the area**

 **Rare**

Kurama really took in the alpha's appearance. He was about half a foot taller then himself, he guessed around 6'2, his jet black hair sticking up oddly in the back, he was more muscular then either of the Uzumaki boys (though that was a given as neither Uzumaki was an alpha). The redhead actually knew a little about the Uchiha family, they once had the largest clan in the whole of the village, however when Kurama was still a child and maybe a year or so after Naruto was born a vivacious fire burned the family out, leaving to young alpha's in the wreckage that was once their family.

The youngest Uchiha had been away that night and his older brother and just barely managed to make it out alive. It was a tragedy. Kurama watched him warily for a second before reaching his hand out and shook the other's firmly, it would do no good to have his brother's mate think he was weak, while he was not as strong as an alpha was, he was strong enough to take care of his brother.

~~~Rare~~~

"Kurama Uzumaki" he released the other's hand,

"I'm guessing you're here for Naruto?"

Sasuke spoke the name slowly, tasting it, "Nar-u-to" He smiled slightly,

"yes, he was gone this morning."

This caused the redhead to roll his eyes. "He woke up alone, in an unfamiliar place, and had no idea how he got there. Any sane person would leave."

Sasuke huffed a little at that, it was true, didn't mean he had to like it. The blond sifted a little and whimpered, still asleep. Both there eyes softened as they looked him over,

"Look, he's the only family I have left. I know you can understand how that is. So please keep him safe and happy." Kurama's voice sounded a little broken at the end,

Sasuke looked at the redhead again, his eyes still soft

"I swear on my honor as a Uchiha, I will protect him with my life."

Sasuke kneeled in front of his sleeping mate, his face pulled together slightly as he thought. He leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on the blond's forehead,

"I can not let you continue to live here, we have plenty of space at the compound."

Kurama looked insulted,

Sasuke sighed "Naruto loves you right? As the only family he has left, he's going to want you close by at least most of the time."

The redhead knew he couldn't argue with that but this was his home, he had worked hard to get a place for he and his brother, worked two jobs.

~~~Rare~~~

Betas weren't given the best jobs, the only jobs that were available were jobs the alphas wouldn't take, they were things like secretaries, delivery boys, they only made minimum wage in any job they worked. It was ridiculous how hard the red fox had to work just to be able to afford the bare minimum.

He didn't want to agree, but he wanted to be close to Naruto too. Kurama reluctantly agreed,

"Fine, but I don't want to be in the way."

Sasuke nodded to that. Kurama stood up and went into the room, it's not like they had much to pack, and since he no longer had to take care of his brother he could probably save up some, in case of a rainy day or whatever.

He packed Naruto's clothes into an old back pack before packing his own clothes into a separate, and equally old, back pack. Looked over to the bed, taking the two small fox plushes he smiled.

/Flash Back/

 _A young Naruto was eagerly waiting for his big brother outside the school, the small blond had only been allowed to take classes meant for Omegas. They learned up to fourth grade English and Maths, they also learned things like home making, sewing and cooking. Things that would one day make them excellent wife material._

 _They learned how to care for small children too but more in the later years of their schooling. The redhead walked over from the high school that was across the street_

" _How was school sunshine?" he asked,_

 _the blond beamed up at him "Looky! We made this in sewing class!"_

 _Naruto was holding up to small plush foxes, a small yellow one and a small red one. Naruto looked so proud, the stitches were a little sloppy and the foxes themselves were mis-proportioned._

 _Kurama smiled brightly "They're so perfect Naru-chan!" He kneeled down_ _and hugged his little brother._

/Flash Back End/

 _It was the first thing Naruto made._ Kurama stuffed the red one in Naruto's bag but hid the yellow one in his own. He was sure there would be days were Naruto either wouldn't want to see him or couldn't _,_ the blond had a mate now and Kurama still had work.

Kurama took the bags out to the living room,

"I can come back and get the furniture another time" He said as he looked over at Naruto

"Should we wake him up or?"

Sasuke looked at the blond "We should wake him. I don't want to scare him"

Kurama nodded at that, if Naruto woke up in the Uchiha's house again without knowing how or why he was there, even Kurama knew the blond was a flight risk.

He sat next to the sleeping blond and gently shook his shoulder "Naru-chan, it's time to get up."

Naruto mumbled something and tried rolling away, only to roll off the couch. Sasuke just managing to move his knees out of the way, he couldn't respond fast enough to catch the blond.

~~~Rare~~~

The blond sat up less then a second later

"fuck" he said rubbing the back of his

"Kyuuu~ why?" he whined slightly,

Kurama chuckled lightly "good morning sunshine, I'm sure you know are guest, Sasuke?"

Naruto whipped his head around quickly to the other in the room.

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked confused, he recognized that man as his mate, just realizing he didn't manage to catch the man's name.

Naruto blushed heavily, shyly he waved "Hi." the blond wasn't sure what he should do, he could run off again, but the bigger man know now knew where he and his brother lived, he also still felt the pull pretty strongly. He would still be suffering from heat for at least the rest of the week.

Did he really want a mate? He did want babies, he knew that much but he would be unable to have children with any other then the alpha, although he could smell his scent mixed with the alpha's, meaning they had marked each other the night before. Naruto was stuck with Sasuke, he decided he would at least give this mate thing a try.

Naruto smiled shyly at his mate, they would make cute babies one day.

 **|| Hey guys! Just a note! The next chapter is about twice as long! After that I want to work on the two getting to know each other and yatta yatta. Also I think I'm gonna upload on Thursday or Friday ||**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone!

This chapter is probably about twice as long as most of the others!

Also I worked on the lemon scene quite a bit so I hope it's better then the last one!

||Warning Lemon in chapter||

 **RARE**

Sasuke had returned Naruto to the main house in the compound, before taking Kurama, his now brother-in-law, to his new house. Itachi and he had had most of the compound rebuilt after the fire, although some of the houses in the back of the compound still laid in ruins, the smell of the smoke and ashed lingered even years later. That part of the compound was fenced off.

Naruto was bored! There was nothing to do! He walked around the house, there were probably three bedrooms other then the one he woke up in. The was also a library but Naruto wasn't much of a reader, he could only really read chapter books and that was a bit hard.

Most of the books in the library were for a higher reading level, still bored Naruto wondered back to bedroom he had woken up in. The blond had put his bag in there earlier, pretty sure he would be sharing it with his mate, Naruto simple tipped the bag over.

He shifted around the stuff now littering the floor, it was mostly clothes, (most of what he had was torn up and old) but he found what he had been looking for. The small gray mouse toy he had gotten a few years back, the squeaker inside only worked sometimes, if he bit it just right.

Naruto playfully batted the toy around between his hands, quickly shifting into his smaller fox form, his silky golden fur gleaming slightly from the light streaming in from the open window. He bounced around yipping happily, at least he could keep himself entertained.

\\\Rare\\\

Sasuke was looking for his little mate, he was somewhere in the house, he could still smell his scent. Sasuke checked the obvious places first, the living room and the kitchen, but it seemed like Naruto hadn't been in there since Sasuke showed him the rooms. He looked around, before returning to his own room.

There pouncing around, in his room, was his missing mate, in his fox form. With a cat toy? Sasuke looked at the mess on the floor and sighed, was this Naruto's way of unpacking? Naruto looked up at him then, Sasuke kneeled down and petted him,

"Naruto, are you bored?" he asked still looking at the mess out of the corner of his eye.

The fox nodded to him and went back to attacking the toy mouse, causing it to squeak loudly. Sasuke sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose, of course it made noise.

Sasuke started picking up his blond mate's clothes, he noticed how old and tattered his mate's clothes were. This made him frown, but he folded and placed the articles away in a dresser that he had emptied out just for the ball of sunshine, putting all of Naruto's clothes away he found that the blond owned less then two full drawers worth, he frowned a little more.

Maybe after Naruto was more comfortable here, Sasuke would take him shopping, if Naruto was going to be his mate (and he had no plans on letting the blond go) he needed better clothing. Sasuke turned back to the blond who was now rolling around on the ground, bouncing the mouse in the air.

They still need to plan a ceremony, something possibly elegant, it would be something to sure the resurfacing of his clan. He wasn't power hungry, but he needed the village to know that his clan was still here and would be for as long as he was standing, Itachi may have given up on the ideas of revenge, but Sasuke still believed, and he strongly believed the heads of the village may have had something to do with the tragedy, whether it was the fire it's self or sweeping it under the rug.

There had been little investigation. Sasuke shook himself from his dark thoughts, his mate was tiredly batting his toy around now, seeming to have worn himself out a little. Sasuke shifted into his wolf form, a large, thick, black wolf. Sasuke warped himself around Naruto and rumbled happily, the blond cuddling into his soft fur.

\\\Rare\\\

Naruto wasn't sure how long he had napped for but he woke to his skin burning, he felt hot and needy and the scent of his mate so close was making his mouth water. He whined with need as he nudged the wolf over, he shifted back into his more human form, his skin was still burning.

He whined as he stripped his shirt off, he fumbled with his pants before a hand grabbed his, looking up he saw Sasuke in his human form.

He leaned forward and gently kissed the blond, his mate's chaotic scent had woken him, it was a mix between his mate's heat and panic. Why was Naruto panicking? He kissed along his and neck

"What's wrong baby?" he whispered softly in the blond's ear,

causing the other to shiver slightly, Naruto bit his lip. Sasuke nibbled his ear lightly,

"talk to me" The blond hormones was driving him crazy, Naruto moaned softly.

Naruto wanted his mate, he had been fighting off his heat for awhile, the blond was slightly afraid of Sasuke, it wasn't Sasuke exactly that he was afraid of, it was more of sex. Sasuke had been gentle with him yesterday but it had still hurt, Sasuke had nibbled at his ear, causing him to moan softly, the deep voice entered his ear "talk to me." Sasuke whispered, Naruto licked his suddenly dry lips, "it hurt" he said softly. Sasuke almost missed it, the blond had spoken so faintly, Sasuke had hurt him. Sasuke knew exactly what the other had meant, he had been gentle with the blond but he didn't bring anything to ease the preparation.

~~|Lemon ahead|~~

Sasuke kissed Naruto's ear "I think I have something that will help this time." He said and stood, walking to the bed, he stopped at the bedside table and pulled out a bottle. He held out his hand to Naruto, who took it slowly, pulling the blond to his feet.

Naruto looked at the bottle confused

"what's this do?" he asked tilting his head, Sasuke raised an eyebrow, how innocent was Naruto? He chuckled lightly

"this is lube, it makes uh … easier for you" he worded it carefully,

"and it wont hurt?" Naruto turned his big blue eyes on him,

"it'll make it hurt less." He answered truthfully,

he didn't want to lie to his mate, that would just be bad for him later.

Naruto looked at the bottle for a minute before looking back at him and nodding,

"okay." Naruto didn't think he could stand his skin burning a second longer, he was ready to rip his skin off.

Suddenly the taller male was pressing their lips together, the wolf's hands pulling the blond close as he licked the smaller's bottom lip, who gasped. Naruto's skin only cooled briefly were Sasuke's hands touched, were his lips pressed, Naruto moaned softly around Sasuke's tongue, as the older male tried to dominate him, which didn't take long.

Sasuke pushed Naruto back against the bed, causing the blond to fall onto the soft surface, he pulled the blond's shirt off. He attacked the blond's chest as soon as it was bare, he kissed, licked and nibbled his way up to Naruto's right nipple, he gently pulled the nipple with his teeth, before licking the sensitive nub.

Naruto was biting his lip and covering his mouth with the back of his hand, the blond was already hard as a rock.

Sasuke smirked as he switched to torturing the other nub with his mouth, lightly flicking the first with his hand, he slowly kissed his way up to the blond's neck lightly biting down on his mark. Pleasure shot through Naruto from the mating mark on his neck, he couldn't stop the moan that lipped past his lips as he arched closer to the god teasing him.

Sasuke licked the mark as he sat up, he removed his shirt and tossed it somewhere behind him, he ran his fingers over the hem of the smaller's pants before carefully pulling them and the blond's underwear off completely leaving Naruto bare to Sasuke's hungry eyes.

Dark eyes took in the form of the smaller male, the sun kissed skin, _everywhere_ was tan, Naruto tried covering his member but Sasuke growled lightly, putting a stop to that.

"Beautiful" he whispered, leaning down he kissed him quickly

"mine," another kiss.

He gently griped Naruto's shaft, pumping slowly, watching as the blond bit his lips, Sasuke buried his face in his mate's neck nipping at the mark he left there. Naruto responded just as he wished, loud and uncontrolled, he smirked and licked the flesh, causing another to fall from his lover's pouty lips.

Pulling his hand away, he kissed the mark and sat back, removing his own pants, he smirked slightly when he saw blue eyes take a peak at his manhood before they darted away and his face blushed a brighter shade.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed the tan thighs that were parted, earning the dark haired man a startled gasp, he slowly, teasingly, kissed, nipped and licked his way up, he had to growl again as Naruto moved to cover himself again.

Satisfied that blond had griped the sheets instead he rewarded his blond, his tongue lightly licked at his mates entrance, earning himself a sharp moan from the blond as he started to squirm. Sasuke grabbed his mate's hips to still him as he licked again, his mate was already wet with slick omega juices, he continued to lap at his mate as he very gently inserted a finger into the tight ring of muscle, pushing it in slowly as he focused on the blond.

Naruto felt Sasuke's wonderful tongue working on him as a finger slipped slowly in, it didn't hurt as he tired to pay attention only to that wonderful tongue and keeping his voice down, Naruto bit back moans as the finger pressed against something inside him, causing him to once again arch.

Sasuke had to put more pressure on the blond's hip to keep him down, but he had found it again, the blond's magical bundle of nerves. He slowly pressed another finger in, making sure to stroke the other's g-spot as he went, stretching his fingers, he made sure he was gentle.

He continued scissoring his mate as he peaked up at the other's face, the blond was definitely enjoying Sasuke's fingers from what he could see, carefully he pushed a third finger in, still watching the blond's face.

Naruto's face scrunched up in pain briefly, but Sasuke had seen it, he quickly pressed against the blond's g-spot again as he stretched the blond more. Finally satisfied that his mate was well prepared, he applied a generous amount of lube from the bottle on to his cock, and Naruto's twitching hole, he aligned himself and pushed in slowly, making sure to watch Naruto's face, pumping the blond's member.

Naruto managed to relax, and what Sasuke said was true, it hurt much less then last time, it felt strange being stretched and filled. Sasuke slowly filled his mate, he waited for Naruto to adjust to his size before he pulled back and thrusted gently, aiming for the sweet spot.

The bigger male set a slow gentle pace, lifting the smaller's hips, brushing against Naruto's bundle of nerves. The blond moaned softly as Sasuke attacked the other's neck with kisses and licks, Naruto had started moving his hips in time with Sasuke, moan each time he brushed against that spot.

Naruto's hands gently gripped the taller's shoulder and his hair in a light fist. He moaned louder as Sasuke started moving faster, the dark haired man's hand pumping his member with each thrust, drawing the blond closer, each thrust a little harder.

Naruto screamed as he released, Sasuke moaned deeply as he felt his mate tighten around him, Sasuke carefully knotted the blond under him, kissing his lips hard.

~ |Lemon End| ~

Naruto sighed content, drifting back to sleep now that his heat was sated. Sasuke cuddled the other, gently petting the blond's smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey yall! Sorry this chapter is coming out so late v.v

I was having trouble with the next chapter,

I'm still not happy with it but there's not much I can do about it.

So fair warning the next chapter kinda sucks and

is kinda short but I hope to make up for it in the chapter after.

~Rare~

Naruto was feeling warm and fuzzy, he purred contently not ready to wake up. The warmth around him moved slightly, before moving further away, Naruto frowned a little but snuggled deeper int the blankets.

Sasuke would have loved to have stayed with his little mate in bed all day, but he had to deal with some of his work, things that no one else could apparently do. He got up quietly and slowly, watching as his little blond snuggled deeper into the covers of their bed, he left the room.

His home office was connected to the library, he quickly grabbed the files that needed his attention and brought them back to his room, he set himself up on the edge of the bed. He was close enough to touch Naruto if he wanted but far way enough to not disturb the blond's rest, he shuffled through the papers in the first file.

The documents were simple that needed his signature to push through plans with the business, it looked like they were requesting better health benefits in the second file.

He pinched his nose, the business up until two weeks ago had been run by his father's second in command, the man was running the business ruthlessly, as his father had, but Sasuke understood that times had changed and that he couldn't keep his workers happy if they were getting the bare minimum.

Sasuke placed a note in the file to have Shikamaru, his most trusted worker, look for a good health plan that worked for everyone, he really needed to look over the worker satisfaction overall. The rest of the files were filled out quick enough.

Sasuke put the files on the side table.

Sasuke turned his eyes to his little sleeping mate, for the first time he thought back over the faces of the villagers, he couldn't recall another gold haired fox, they were a few red foxes, even the odd marble fox.

Maybe they were just in other villages? It wouldn't be uncommon for species of the same type to be spread out, in fact other then Itachi and himself he knew of no other black wolves in the area.

He had started petting Naruto's ears absentmindedly, Naruto was slowly waking up, he was feeling peaceful and calm. Naruto purred softly as he moved closer to his mate, the man seemed lost in his thoughts, he could see the files the dark haired man had been working on before but he didn't really care what they were, he was just surprised that Sasuke had work at home.

From the Alphas he had met (which was not many, because Kurama was afraid for him) most of them worked in buildings or worked labor jobs, he hadn't heard of them working at home. He was curious,

"Um Sasuke? I was just wondering," even though he spoke softly,

dark haired man had stiffened slightly before bringing his eyes over to the small fox.

"Where do you work? Do you work as a builder?"

Sasuke smiled at him, "My family owns a security firm in Konoha, it's been left to Itachi and I."

Naruto really liked the other man's smile, he didn't really understand what a security firm was, but it sounded important. Naruto gently grabbed Sasuke's hand,

"what's that like?" he wondered out loud,

"it's pretty boring, I started there a little before I met you actually." Sasuke thought about it a little more

"I mostly handle paperwork, but sometimes I work out on the field" he looked over to the blond

"I know Omegas are not allowed to work, Naruto what did you do while your brother was away?"

Naruto shrugged a little,

"when I was younger I used to pull pranks and get in trouble a lot, but after awhile of that aniki got mad at me. After a bit I managed to convince the people around me that I was a Beta, it was something Kurama had wanted me to do, to be. So I uh I managed to enroll in the beta classes in the high school were aniki went. I started working at a library two years ago, but I got fired a few months ago."

He licked his lips, " He, uh he said it was better if I pretended to be a beta."

Naruto looked at Sasuke again, the dark eyes were a little intense.

The blond didn't really understand why being a beta would be better for him other then that would give him the opportunity to work, maybe his brother needed help with the bills?

He didn't mind working, it kept him busy and out of trouble but now that he was mated he couldn't very well get another job, they would smell the alpha on him and do to going into heat he now produced omega pheromones.

Anyone he passed on the street would now know what he was.

Sasuke was confused, why have the blond pretend to be a beta? Omegas didn't have many freedoms but they were treated, in general, better then betas were, while omegas weren't allowed to work, they were often well taken care of by their families and/ or by suitors.

Many of the beautiful omegas actually had something called a sponsor, it was someone who was courting the omega since around the age of ten to thirteen, with the intent to marry and mate the omega once they were of age, sponsors came from wealthy families and often spent a lot of money buying their omegas luxuries.

As beautiful as Naruto was it was shocking to Sasuke that the blond didn't have a sponsor, even if he had a destined mate, if Naruto had been mated, or marked as a mate, before Sasuke had claimed him, there would have been nothing he would have been able to do to contest the claim on him.

Sasuke couldn't see a reason why the redhead hadn't made it well known that Naruto was an omega, he mostly would've received better lodgings for the both of them, not that he wasn't grateful to Kurama, it just didn't make sense to him.

Naruto tugged lightly at his sleeve,

"what about your favorite food?" the blond asked somewhat shyly,

he wanted to know more about his mate, he was a stranger that he was bonded to.

Sasuke barely even blinked "Tomatoes, yours?"

Naruto scrunched up his face a little, "you seriously like tomatoes? They have like no flavor!" Sasuke just smirked "Well what's your favorite food?"

the blond was practically bouncing "Ramen!"

it was Sasuke's turn to make a face, "That's unhealthy Naruto."

The small blond pouted, "but it taste good!"

Sasuke sighed lightly, he decided he could let the blond enjoy his favorite meal every once in awhile. Naruto kept asking Sasuke questions for a long while, taking turns and answering the questions back until he was satisfied that he knew the wolf well enough that he wasn't a stranger anymore.

Eventually Naruto dragged his brother into the living room oh the house he share with his mate, "Kyuu, what do I do now? I can't go back to work now that uh" Naruto turned bright red and looked at his hands,

Kurama sighed and lightly pinched his nose, "Naru, you don't need to work, and you've been marked so there's nothing they can do now anyway. I say you should enjoy being an Omega and do whatever you want to do."

Naruto was confused, "Like a hobby or something?"

Sasuke, who had just been sitting in the kitchen sipping tea, had heard they conversation, unable to help himself he walked into the living room, ignoring the blond "Who is they?"

Kurama looked a little annoyed, probably because the Uchiha was ease dropping.

"They" he said calmly,

" are the council, you know, the elders who run the village."

Sasuke blinked at the redhead "What are they unable to do to my mate?"

Sasuke's job was to protect his mate, to provide for him,

Kurama looked down at the carpet, suddenly finding it interested "Say, Sasuke what do you know about the golden foxes?"

Sasuke didn't see what that had to do with anything, "Not much" he answered honestly,

"Golden foxes are nearly extinct" The redhead started

"I only know of one other that's even related to us, but Golden foxes are almost always born alphas" Kurama looked at Sasuke then his eyes a little sad,

"Naruto is very _rare_ , not just because he's a golden fox but because he's a _revival"_

Sasuke was very confused. He didn't know what a revival was, but now that he understood that Naruto was rare for being what he was he had another question. "What would you hide that from the council?"

Kurama looked slightly pained, "You don't understand, they would have taken him away from me!" his voice had wavered "they would have just _whored_ him out to who they thought would provide them with the most power or could give them the most to gain!"

It didn't make sense to Sasuke but Naruto had moved to sit by his now crying brother and hugged him close, Naruto actually knew what a revival was, it was something that was very briefly brought up in one of the classes Naruto took as a child, back before he had started hiding that he was an omega.

A revival was a rare occurrence, when they had children the child was always born as a full breed and not a hybrid, in other words, if Naruto and Sasuke had a baby the baby could either be a wolf or a fox but not both.

Naruto didn't understand why he was a revival, weren't they only born when a species or two were bordering on extinction, the Golden fox had been on the edge of extinction for a very long time, but there had been no revival for them.

Kurama was sad with what he now knew, if Naruto was a revival then that meant there had been more massacres for the black wolf breed then the one that had happened in this village.

The redhead had stopped crying, he loved his baby brother very much, he did everything he could think of to make sure the his beloved otouto wouldn't become a breeding whore for the council, his father had been so sad when he realized what his youngest was, their had been hokage at the time and made sure that Naruto wouldn't be officially recorded as an Omega when he was born.

There had been so much going on with the death of Kushina, his wife, his mate, that he knew what was coming next, he sent out two letters, one to his sister and one to his long time friend, he would hope that they would get them before it happened and could care for his children after he was gone. Minato told his oldest son, Kurama, who was a mere six years old to protect Naruto his new born.

Kurama did what he could to keep his promise to their father, and even though they hadn't have had the best life he had understood what his father wanted, his father was assassinated not long after the redhead had promised.

The red fox had left his brother with his mate, the wolf was strong and would protect his brother probably better then he could, that left him feeling useless, his whole life he had lived to protect the blond. Now that the blond had someone else to protect him what could he do?

He knew he wanted to stay close to the only family he had left, he would continue watching over Naruto. Kurama was wondering aimlessly around the compound, he had found himself staring at the ashes of the burned homes at the back end, it was quiet back here, he sat by the fence and pulled his knees to his chest.

In the silence that had enveloped him, he heard the sound of footsteps but not even his ears turned to the sound, he didn't flinch when he felt a hand gently pet the top of his head. It was the long haired Uchiha that sat in the dirt with him then, not a word fell from his lips as the redhead watched him,

"Tell Uchiha-san, are there other black wolves?"

The older man's red eyes turned to him briefly, no light was reflected as he looked every part a demon right then, "No."

Kurama sighed, "how long? How long have you known?"

Itachi was looking back at the ashes "Since before the fire, the Uchiha clan in Konoha was the last." 

||A/N Hi everyone! So hopefully this chapter explains why Naruto is rare not that he just is. Also everyone seems really into the idea of Itachi/Kurama so that might become a thing! I don't really know how I feel about this chapter. I kinda wanted to give a little of a backstory but i'm not sure if it comes off right :( ||


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all! Are you guys still here?

Rare

Kurama looked over at the tall alpha, his eyes were sad, but he understood. The black wolves were gone, all but the two that resided here in the ruins of their past. The redhead refused to pity them, he knew that they didn't want or need his, or anyone's pity.

"What do I do now?" he asked, Itachi glanced over then briefly,

"What do you mean?" the dark haired man asked,

"my whole life, since he was born, I've protected him." he sighed

"when I was sixteen I took over his complete care, everything I've done, I've done for him." He had turned his eyes to his knees.

It was true, when there dad died they had been left to in the care of their father's cousin, shortly after Kurama had turned sixteen his 'aunt' had pulled him aside, she was greatly in debt and needed to skip town. She said she didn't want to drag the boys down with her and asked if Kurama could support them until she could return.

It had been nine years since she had disappeared, the day after they had talked he went out and found himself two jobs, he worked hard to keep a roof over there heads and food in their bellies.

Kurama got lost in his memories, Itachi looked at the burnt buildings, he was fine with the Uchiha line coming to an end, the clan had been full of awful people. At one point when he was younger, and Sasuke was still a baby he had over heard his father talking about overthrowing the hokage.

Even then he knew it was bad, that what was being said was wrong, and from they way they were talking it sounded as if the Uchiha clan had or would attempt to take control over other villages as well. It had sickened the young Alpha, all they wanted was power.

(time skip one week later)

Naruto's heat had finally ended, after a week of nearly constant physical contact with his mate, the blond felt he knew the wolf well enough. However a few days ago Sasuke started going back in to work and Naruto had started feeling ill around lunch time, at first he just brushed it off.

It was normal to get sick every once in while, but other then emptying his tummy and feeling tired all the time he felt fine, maybe he got a stomach bug? The small fox was laid out on the couch, now that his mate was back in work he was bored, there was only so much enjoyment he could get out of his toy mouse.

The dark haired man didn't have much in the form of entertainment, no television, or radio, just books. Naruto actually got bored enough to look through the library again, but there was nothing he'd be able to read, there were lots of books on how to run a business, and a few on how to fight without injuring anyone.

Naruto didn't really see the point in those, didn't people fight to inflict damage on each other? He moved to look at the papers on the Uchiha's desk, all sorts of paper was lain out, it looked like he was planning some kind of party or ceremony, that made sense.

Uchiha was a big name around here, so Naruto figured sooner or later they'd have to tell the village that they mated or were mates, it made Naruto a little uncomfortable looking at all the papers it involved, he was glad Sasuke was handling most of it. Naruto wanted to help with it but he was sure he would somehow just get in the way, it looked like Sasuke was taking what he liked into consideration anyway so he wasn't really all that worried.

~Rare~

Sasuke sighed for what felt like the hundredth time since sitting in his office, it appeared he had only gotten a small number of files sent to his house while he was on 'break', most likely the most urgent or pressing.

The smallest stack of files was nearly three feet high and he had just managed to get through half of them, it looked like a few high profile events were taking place over the next few months and while he could wait to finish the work, it would just mean he would have to rush the paperwork later.

It was better to get what he could done now rather then let it continue to pile up, damn his hand was cramping up. It was getting dark by the time the Uchiha left his office, he still wasn't even half done with the files, and he was sure that there'd be more in the morning, just waiting for him.

He had carefully gone through a thick stack assigning his men appropriately based on their strengths, and had to make double and triple sure that he had not double booked anyone across multiple assignments.

So far most of his men had a full time schedule for the next two weeks, how had they managed before him? He was positive Shikamaru had to have been handling the schedules while he was gone or they'd probably all be out of work by now, that man was a genius, lazy but a genius.

Naruto was curled up on the living room rug when he opened the front door, light snores escaping the smaller. It was adorable, he had his hand sown fox plush tucked tightly in his arms, as if someone would come and steal it away.

Sasuke quietly set his coat down on a nearby chair and carefully lifted his sleeping mate, Sasuke smiled down at the little blond in his arms as he carried him to the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Sorry the chapters have been coming up late

I know where I want the story to go but its hard to get it

there! Also I'm moving! I may upload the next chapter tonight as well

~Rare~

Naruto was starting to get worried, how long were people sick for? It'd been like two weeks! He'd been bugging Kurama when the redhead wasn't at work, which was a little less then when the two had lived in their own apartment, meaning he got to see his brother more!

He didn't want the redheaded fox to worry about him, so he had been avoided him around lunch time, when it was the worse. He couldn't help it today though Kurama had the day off and had sought him out.

Naruto had made them a simple lunch of sandwiches and chips, the blond had only nibbled at his food, he had already started feeling queasy, he could feel the other's eyes on him as he ate.

"Naru-chan, have you been feeling sick?" Kurama asked,

something seemed to be off with his brother's scent, it wouldn't have really have been noticeable if he hadn't have been taking every scent change from his little brother.

He wanted to make sure that Sasuke wasn't hurting him or anything of that nature, so when Naru-chan's scent had started changing a few days ago, he promised to keep a closer eye on him.

Naruto sighed "How did you know Kyuu?"

The blond looked his brother fully in the face, the other tapped his nose

"ah shoot."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head "I've been ill for a bit, but I don't know if I should be worried about it or not."

Kurama looked at his brother "I'd say you should be, it's affected your scent"

while getting sick wasn't uncommon, getting sick enough for your scent to change was something serious, being mistreated by family or someone close could also cause a scent change but it was more of a sad undertone then what Kurama could pick up from his brother.

The new scent coming from his brother was kinda milky and sweet, not something he could place as anything other then not belonging to either the fox or the wolf, they only thing he could think was that Naru-chan was getting sick.

"I'll call a doctor for you and set up an appointment" The red fox sighed,

he was guessing the blond hadn't told his mate either,

"okay Kyuu" he pouted,

Naruto didn't like going to the doctors.

Kurama sighed lightly, at least if they took him to the doctor whatever was wrong with his brother could be sorted out and hopefully fixed. Naruto smiled softly, he knew his brother cared and that was why he didn't want him to worry, he hadn't really felt sick enough to worry its, just that he'd been feeling sick for two weeks.

Thats along time to not be able to enjoy lunch. Naruto finished his lunch slowly, not wanting it to upset his tummy, he just hoped whatever it is, wasn't anything serious.

~RaRe~

Sasuke was ready to just burn his office down, when he came in the stacks had been back to what he had started the day before, and by lunch he had another stack to go through. No matter how many files he signed off on and pushed off it seemed more would take its place.

The female beta that was working as a secretary would apologize every time she come back to his office, the last time the poor pinkette actually squeaked at the glare the Uchiha had sent her way. It wasn't her fault that the work kept piling up, but he would much rather be at home with his new mate.

Maybe he was annoyed that the pinkette had tried flirting with him when he first came in, it was clear by his scent that he had been mating with someone. He had made it very clear he was not interested in the rabbit girl.

"Mr. Uchiha, Nara has finished his work for the day. Do you need help in here?" The pink rabbit asked,

her head barely dipping into the room. He merely lifted a handful of files towards the girl for her to send over to Shikamaru, they had all been signed already but the lazy genius would look them over and find anything that was unreasonable or had been missed before they were turned into dossiers for his teams.

He had several three man teams and a few four man teams, he had about nine teams in total employed to the company, but every once in a while he'd break the teams down to two mans if there were a lot of easy jobs.

Unfortunately, they had a lot of jobs and only three or four that he had run across could be handled by smaller teams, this whole thing seemed to be a scheduling nightmare, he could only schedule his men to work so many hours and so many jobs a week that it was getting ridiculous, and he'd hate to have to turn clients away but he's company was completely booked through for the next month solid.

He had his own ceremony to plan as well, although he had roped Itachi in on that as well, he had his best three man booked for that day as well, from there the team would head off to two more jobs before their work day ended.

Thankfully Shikamaru had worked out a good health plan for the company, and they now had maternity/paternity leave as well, the workers were much happier with what they were offered once Sasuke took control over the company. They got good hours, decent pay, health care, working at Uchiha Securty Inc was one of the best jobs in the whole village.

Sasuke knew though that if he didn't figure it out soon though the company would drown. Shikamaru walked through his office door, whistling lowly

"Troublesome"

Sasuke merely Hn'd at the brunet,

"I'll make a notice not to accept anymore requests for the month" The pineapple haired Alpha stated,

wearily eying the half finished stack of files.

Sasuke nodded, "Good, we're booked through."

Shikamaru picked through the stacks of files, efficiently sorting out the files for the month,

"I'll have Sakura and Hinata call and cancel these before it's to late." He stood then and left.

It had happened quickly enough that Sasuke was surprised at the man's speed, but it was well enough, they just didn't have enough man power at the time. All the files left would be after the month ended, which was great, that took a great deal of pressure off Sasuke immediately.

Though the end of the month was coming in a week and a half, it meant that he could better plan out schedules, that there was time to re-work things if there was a scheduling conflict, unlike what his teams had now. All of which was mandatory.

Sasuke managed another third of the files before he had to stop, his hand was cramping to badly and his mind was was refusing to understand the words on the pages any longer. It was still bright out when he left the building, it felt like he had been trapped inside for the whole day, he was glad he'd get time with his mate before bed though.

He was sure his blond was lonely and bored during that day while he was at work, and he'd been working overtime just to finish the ever growing workload, his mate was almost always either tucked out or about to when he'd get home.

Sasuke wasn't surprised to find Kurama over when he entered the house, it was actually kinda nice and he was happy the red head was around to keep his mate out of trouble. The two were cooking, something he'd only gotten to experience after the food had gone cold and was placed in the fridge, "Mmm" He said loud enough to get their attention,

the blond's smile was blinding "Sasuke! You're home!" he was bouncing lightly

"I'm home" he said softly,

a small smile tugging at his lips. Kurama stirred something in a pot on the stove,

"Just in time too, the spaghetti is done"

|| Woo! What do you guys think? It's hard to tell if people still like the story v.v anyway! The next chapter will be the ceremony! It's kinda like a wedding for mated pairs, or a handfasting if anyone knows what that is, 100 points if you do !||


End file.
